


SHOOT ME!

by orphan_account



Series: MlNECRAFT SHlT [1]
Category: Nofandom
Genre: Gun play, Lololololololololololol, YEA im not gonna tag dis shit., dont rly wanna tag, i make everyting sexual. the vlog gun is not safe., im mgoing to hell for this and im proud!, only my exclusive club can read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: VLOG GUN IN MY ASS, WTF?
Series: MlNECRAFT SHlT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891024





	SHOOT ME!

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE UPON A TIME STORY. READ TO YOUR KIDS BEFORE BED. BEDTIME STORY. /J

CONCEPT U-U:  
wilbur stiffly shifted on his office's chair, the day spent with tommy plastered into his mind. the only noise in the room was his foot tapping as 'uncomfortable' thoughts lingered. he gripped onto the edge of his desk as he rubbed his thighs together; but inevitably unable to resist. groping his clothed boner; pleasure subsiding his intense guilt. wilburs hips twitched as he tried to hold in moans; groaning into his palm.   
breath hitching and speeding up again as his jeans rubbed up against him, moving his hand from his mouth and onto the swivel chair to support him as his hips bucked;  
"ohfuck ..tommy"   
wilbur hissed, his teeth clenching as he got closer. his hand went faster; despite the immediate guilt washing over him from moaning out the smaller boys name. the room lingered with tommys smell, but that wasnt enough. it wasnt enough. his eyes darted around the room; to find anything.   
wilburs hand slipped into his trousers and rubbed his hand against his boxers, tilting his head to look over at his desk. tommy had left his toy gun behind. his breathing got faster; hand shaking as he reached for the younger boys gun. pre-cum leaked out as he stroked faster, holding the toy by the handle as he put it roughly up against his nose.   
the brown-haired boy leaned over, his head landing in his lap as his cock pulsated against his boxers; the smell of the gun making him want more.   
this is so weird. wilbur left himself in shock, maybe even disgust, at what he was going to do next. he stopped rubbing against his boner; and uncomfortably shifted on the chair, pulling down his jeans and boxers to his ankles. the man started sweating; like in panic, as he gripped onto tommys toy.  
the cold plastic coming into contact with the head of his cock made wilburs breathing hitch in pleasure, and he rolled his head back onto the leather of his chair. the guns muzzle circled around his tip; the tall boy whining as the gun helplessly dug into his soaked tip, getting pre-cum into the hole of the gun. 

it was a mess.

his hand slowly moved back down; craving more touching. he grabbed onto his base and rubbed the gun between his balls, bucking his hips faster and making the chair squeak.  
"ah.. fuck,fuck,fuck" he whined, trying to stay quiet as it was midday in the office "tommy, tommy please"  
wilbur wasnt sure what was coming out of his mouth, incoherently growling, not being able to think straight.   
the toy guns muzzle dug into his cocks base as it shifted in and out between is balls; the pain adding to the pleasure in a twisted way. this was all so twisted. twisted.  
in a moment of desperation for tommy, wilbur dry-humped up against the seat of his chair; moving the gun aside as his cock roughly slided across the leather. he choked on his words as he started throbbing. the brown-haired boy moved the gun underneath his tip and felt all the hard edges of the gun stab into his member.

he closed his eyes, kicking his chair back as he came hard all over the younger boys gun, whining into his arm and hissing tommys name out again. the only noises in his room that could be heard was wilburs raw breathing and the squeak of his, now filthy office chair. he dropped the soaked toy on the ground and his brain started to fill with a million thoughts.  
he couldnt keep doing this, all he felt was guilt; his disgusting fantasy, his guilty pleasure.


End file.
